


Fashonista+able

by moonybins



Category: SHINee
Genre: BE MATURE, FASHOINABLE THING HERE IF YOU GET TRIGGERED PLEASE TAKE A CHILL PILL, Gen, Kibum fashon show, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins
Summary: Kibum and the guys are organised a P.E. show. Hwever kibum is in charge will the bous be able to keep up with his uparalelled destruction READ TO FIND POUT>
Relationships: SHINee Ensemble/SHINee Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	Fashonista+able

A beautiful day, Oh baby i home oh baby i home oh baby im home alone. THe song was blasgin in the middle fo the concert!!!! BUM BUM BU BUMB MBUM BUMBLE BIEE.They wereall backstage preparting tfor the next performance. Key bum looked at what he wwas jonghyun be workig with. It was great he thought hwoow great he siad. u9 j j lkj i 9j; j ji j j lkjlkj lkj Kibum started to walk toward sthem he gave thme all an inspection from top to btottom he tought to himself who will be the best. HHHMMMMM he examined that tem all wtih unexpectaed ness . It was so difficiult he looked at all of his hobbits jjinki was gonna be a hardone. he thought to himself. jinki's wsense of styple was turltehair bands like it was not pretty kibm thought to himself he would have a lot tto work hiwth twhen it come to jinki and all of his quirks and quienches. He also looked at TAEMIN no taemin was a bit of sdiffernet case then tjinki since mr. Ouide the manage usually dirresses him up every moring so it was fine for him. He looked at minho UHGT minho minho was not a prett moneotone man he uaully ware something that could only be descirbed as made with cltoh from tress that not even the most peasant of faireies disseries. He had one last thing he needed to quench his hunger. JONGHUn he looked at hjonghyun hwith jidstant on his fACE EEACH he screamed but no words came out kibum worlled his eyes as he saw jonghyun's high mini skirt that blobed off hi s well tone finger nails. That one is a special case he thought to himself. He had losts to do bfefore the enavatable. conrination tomrorow night. Kibm started to direct each of them to their changing rooms when something startedt to change withint thie rattibdubes. SOmething that normally woulnd't happn considering the people that he saw working hiwth him in the present. Jinki starte to hula with ot ny sign of stomping anythime soon and jonghyun and started to burst in to tears were holding hands. Jinki didn't know what to kibum do. It was idificult he thought to himself as at least jink ws being completely and utterlh disaplent with out compaint. Taemin was grabbing the hand of god and nothing was the same after that jthe wind strated to blow real bladder. and kibum was aboout to explode in UTTER RAGE> HOW OARE THESE INCSOLOENTS RUIN MY QAULITY FIDGET SNIPPER TIME he thought to hijself to no evial. the rain started to stupor nad the lighting and booom ed so loud that kibum almost thought that someothing had exploded . WHAT DID YOU DO jonghyjn screamed in TAeins's general difrection he didn't know taemin had started to laught maiac ly as is eyes turned a different olor. WHAT kibum yelle out came something ylellow from taemin's gneral direction . Whwat are you doing taemin jink started to feel his otes sink into the water waste disposable cabinent down below the resteraunt. Key bum screamed for jink to come back and ll minho Minho did was lactch onto a false snese of secourity that everyhting would be fine. IT WAS A FOllow they needed to find a teiva immendiately ad go in to hiding Jonghyjn said that he had sppoted a teiva in the distance and that morah ruchel was standing eher welcomeing jpassengers. on . They all followed jonghyjn to the teivea as minho siad he spotted somehting strange in the sky aboe. IT WAS JINKI they killed soe thing. Jinki wcame levated down safe and sound and kibum's moth started to form in to coroners he had no idea wahat to do hasem was in the oworld aboab and kibum figured that joining him was nothing that he wasn  
t cucrrentl in the right mind self to consider. Things started get out of hand as taemin ran over to thme and volted jinki to wall . Jonghun treid to stop him but was immediately disowned by Taemin. this cursed jonghyun  
s supirited as the next time he wwas seen was not in a place of light or darkness. things werea distasteer but kibum didn't know how it got to this pint of ice cream that jonghyun was correnltly consumpting in his depresssed state. The tried to get out beofre jonghyun couuld compilation thme. but it was too late his mouth had started to pop as jonghyun kibum felt wammy tears dif onto his face jinki had smilied that day for the firt time in hours as kibum looked down and held jinki's hands . Minho and taemin were also having a bit of difficultly but everythnig seems to be coming a long weell for him or so he toughout. JOnghyun 's had finally gontten to the bottom of the barrel this is wehere they werea ll were . They had to span jonghyun out of his downard spiral but it was gnot going to be easy for him and his sories. sundenlty kibu   
remembers when him and taemin had some to jonghyuns house with 3 blueberries and one pot of blackberrie stew.djust then kibum pulled out his hlast stop it wasn't evasy but he was bable to get onghyun to compilation it. Taemin had also looke din uutter remeberence as he notice kibum and jinki's skin turning a bright green / they were glowing he thougt to himself it was beautiful taemin and minho sat down to watch the fire 9works for 5th of july and ate some popcorn along side themseleves. Jong had seiezed his wailing and kibum and jinki had become starts of sky, the end.


End file.
